


[Dream] was slain by [Ranboo] using [?]

by noodles_07



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (it's okay tho he still has one life), 6' 6" child kills god: a tragedy in three acts, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blind Character, Dream fucks with phil and learns that this is a horrible mistake, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Graphic descriptions of violence, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in a grand total of two days, Major character death - Freeform, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is a horsegirl confirmed 2k21, do not fuck with the one man that has two (2) protective hybrids watching over him, warnings for:, wrote this in one sitting and edited it in another lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29032266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodles_07/pseuds/noodles_07
Summary: Alternate title: 6' 6" child kills godDream fucks with Philza in an attempt to get leverage over Technoblade. He ignores the fact that Philza is friends with two (2) protective hybrids who won't let this slide easily. Ranboo kills god, what else is there to sayThis makes it look like a crackfic but I swear its not, it's just me giving c!dream the punishment he deserves and making my comfort character a badass :](1st chapter is buildup, 2nd is the fight/climax and 3rd is recovery!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 36
Kudos: 1333
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Purrsonal Picks





	1. 1. Dream commits assault, Ranboo becomes a witness, and Technoblade plans a murder

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter are:
> 
> Graphic descriptions of blood  
> Idk how to say this without spoilers but Dream blinds Phil  
> Cursing  
> Semi-graphic thoughts of violence (nothing actually happens, they just think about it)  
> Non-graphic fight scene  
> Implied panic attack

Ranboo really, _honestly,_ hadn't been planning on killing god today. Really. He swears it on all three of his lives.

But sometimes things just kinda... happened.

So, when he returned from a quick nether run with an armful of glowstone to find Dream holding an axe to Philza's throat, he was understandably a little taken aback. He drifted closer, trying to get in earshot without letting Dream see him- a surprisingly hard feat, in the tundra.

“Dream, I don't know what you gain from this, but Techno will hardly let you hurt me-”

Dream tilted his head back in a laugh.

“That's exactly what I gain from this, Phil.” his blade pressed further against Phil's throat. “Techno serves a powerful god, I know I wouldn't win a fight against him. But if I had some leverage, maybe his oldest friend, he'd _have_ to give in. Then I could do whatever I wanted. Nobody else on this server could hold their own against me.” he chuckled.

Ranboo pinned his pointed ears to his head, glowstone long forgotten. Dream _knew_ that piglins were territorial about their families, their herds or their friends. He was abusing one of Techno's only weaknesses by _holding an innocent man prisoner._

“Now,” Dream continued, still unaware of his watcher, “you're going to come with me to the prison, _Angel of Death,_ and tell me where I might go to get in contact with Technoblade.”

“Bold of you to assume I'll go without a fight.” Phil retorted, wings snapping open abruptly as he ducked and sidestepped Dream's axe, netherite sword materializing in his hand.

They faced off, servers god against angel of death. Ranboo watched, wincing whenever Dream's axe grazed Phil's wings and mentally cheering when Phil's blade left holes in Dream's hoodie.

Phil lost.

Ranboo couldn't bite back a distorted _vrp_ of fear as Dream slashed his axe across Phil's face, leaving a distinct line of blood running far too fast down the elders face. Phil hit the ground on his knees, sword forgotten as his hands pressed against the wound.

Dream knelt, that same merciless tone in his voice. “You better wrap that and meet me out here in five minutes.”

His tone was merciless, but his words were what sent a sharp chill down Ranboo's spine. He had just most likely blinded Phil, and he _dared_ to talk to him like _that?_

His claws curled into the dirt behind snowy mound where he'd crudely hidden himself as his brain moved faster than he could process.

_Fight him. Make him pay for hurting your family. Phil is one of the only people who treated you right and he's gone and donethis and you're going to let it slide? Wait. Play it smart. Let him get Phil somewhere safe. Then make him regret it._

A lesser known fact about endermen was that they could be just as deathly protective of their kin as pigmen or wolves. Sure, it was harder to bold with an enderman, but once you did that enderman would do _anything_ to show it's trust.

And, well. Phil and Techno were the only two people who had been consistently kind to the half-enderman teen. He repaid them with small gifts, like blocks of dirt left just inside the door or restocking their chests with gapples, and they were _his._

He wracked his brain frantically. Techno. Where was Techno? Techno wouldn't let this slide. He had to be gone somewhere for Dream to feel confident enough to do this, right? Had he gone to another mansion or something?

Ranboo silently cursed himself. He'd stopped writing down so many details in his book ever since he'd moved in with Techno and Phil, since his memory had been steadily improving in the calmer environment. He hadn't felt the need to write down the smaller details of his days anymore.

Well, if he hadn't written it down it probably meant that he wasn't going to be gone overnight, or Ranboo would have written it down to reread in the morning. But Dream and Phil were going to be gone by then, definitely-

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a distinct _clap_ and raised his head again, ears still pinned flat.

Dream had clapped a hand on Phil's shoulder as the man stepped out of his house, white bandages wrapped neatly- if a little shakily- around his eyes. _**If Techno doesn't skin him alive then I will-**_

Ranboo waited until they were out of sight, Dream lobbing an ender pearl- _how dare he use something from our kind in this way-_ and harshly grabbing Phil's shoulder to teleport them both away.

As soon as he was clear, Ranboo darted to his own little shack and quickly dropped into the comfort room below, blocking up the entrance and pressing his back to the netherite walls as he tried to regain his bearings.

It took him painfully long to remember how to breathe, the memory of Dream whispering in his head far too fresh to be trapped in a small room with the voice of the man still echoing in his brain, but Jjjjjjjjeffery and Enderchest climbed onto his lap and started purring, effectively snapping him out of it.

He reached down to scritch Enderchest's chin and wiggled his communicator out with his other hand.

_You whisper to Technoblade: where r u?_

_You whisper to Technoblade: phils in danger_

_Technoblade whispers to you: b home in five minutes. meet me at the pearl stasis chamber_

Jjjjjjjjeffery headbutted his chin, so he reached up to scratch behind his ears as his mind raced. He would tell Techno what happened... then what?

They'd probably gear up and go after Dream, but Ranboo's enderman instincts _screamed_ that he couldn't let Dream get away with this, that Dream needed to be punished for daring to hurt one of Ranboo's people. Dream was right that Techno was the only member of the server who could match him in combat, but that meant that Ranboo wouldn't be able to do anything for his family and his enderman side simply wouldn't allow that.

A headbutt from Ranbun reminded him that Techno would be here in less than two minutes, so he gave all his animals quick pets and scrambled up his ladder to find Techno pacing around the stasis chamber.

Techno whipped around when he approached, axe finding it's way out of his belt and into his hand in a heartbeat, onto to drop when he saw who it was. Ranboo sprinted to his side.

“What happened?"

“Dream was here. He- he threatened Phil. He _hurt Phil, Technoblade.”_

Techno's ears had already been pinned flat, but Ranboo watched his pupils shrink into tiny dots and imagined his were much the same.

“Dream made a fucking mistake, is what he did.” Techno spat. Ranboo nodded, checking his inventory briefly. He had a sword and netherite armor, and that was all he really would need.

“Where'd he take 'im?” Techno asked.

“Pandora's Vault.”

Techno rolled his shoulders tensely, then strode for the house. “We're gonna get him out.”

Ranboo politely ignored the fact that Pandora's Vault was built and designed so that nobody on the inside or out could free someone from it. Something about the glitter of danger in Techno's eye told him that they'd find a way or lose all three lives trying.


	2. 2. Ranboo waits until he can't anymore.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Ranboo get to the prison. Ranboo loses his shit and kills god :)
> 
> YOOOOOO SUCK IT GREEN BOIIIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Graphic descriptions of violence  
> Character death   
> Like. gruesome character death. I don't go into detail but the implications are.... icky, and I'm the one who wrote it  
> No corpses tho! It's a video game so everyone just goes *poof* when they die  
> More cursing
> 
> Protective enderboi go brr!

Ranboo turned to pat Carl's nose, giving the horse a gentle rub under his mane. Carl was their escape plan, specifically for Phil. Ranboo had filled Techno in on what Dream had done to his eyes, and Techno had put his trust in the horse to carry Phil home safely.

Ranboo was still shocked at the trust Techno had put in him, letting him ride Carl through the nether. The piglin hybrid claimed it was because “I'm more familiar with the nether terrain... don't want ya getting hurt.” but Ranboo had seen the look in his eyes and the way his shoulders squared off. Techno trusted Ranboo more than he was willing to let on, and this was his way of showing it.

They'd made it through the nether and managed to follow the Prime Path to where it led to the prison. Anyone who thought about stopping them took one look at the looks on their faces and backed down.

Dream was leaning on the prison entrance when they got there.

Techno stepped forward, raising his hand to signal for Ranboo to hang back. The boy carefully tied Carl's reins atop the horses neck, letting his own sword, _A Little Off Camera Grinding,_ fall into his hand threateningly.

Techno and Dream shared a few tense words, then Dream raised a hand over his shoulder and curled his fingers without even glancing back.

Sam and Sapnap stepped out of the shadows, each with a hand on Philza's shoulders. Phil's wrists were bound tightly behind him, and he walked with a fierce limp. His wings looked painfully clamped together behind him, and every part of Ranboo wanted to charge over there and punch both men in the face. Techno stiffened.

Phil was very obviously uncomfortable with his situation. His eyes were wrapped in bandages that were gradually turning to red, his wings repeatedly tried to fluff out, and he looked like he was going to fall over from the stiffness of his gait.

Techno snarled, audible even from how far Ranboo and Carl stood from the conflict, and Ranboo's long nails pressed against his palm.

He and Carl were watching from a distance, Ranboo straining his ears and Carl standing anxiously beside him. Carl could sense that his person was upset, even if he couldn't hear that far. Ranboo, however, had been curs- blessed with enderman hybrid ears, letting him easily hear the words that fell into the air.

“Let. Him. Go.”

“Only if you'll give me something in return.”

Dream was clearing smirking behind that damned mask, his body language reading like a cat toying with it's prey. Ranboo felt anger boil his blood. An angry _vrrp_ fell out of his lips and he made no effort to stop it.

“What do you want, Dream?”

“One of your canon lives.”

Silence.

“Over my dead body” Phil sneered, apparently still capable of being a snarky bastard even when blinded with his hands tied- literally.

“That can be arranged.” Sapnap retorted, squeezing Phil's shoulder so hard that Ranboo could see his knuckles go white even from his distance. Phil took in a sharp hiss of air.

Ranboo's sword vanished back into his inventory as Techno and Dream had a standoff. He hated the fact that Techno was even considering this. Carl stomped his hoof on the ground and snorted, lightly headbutting Ranboo's shoulder, telling him all he needed to know.

When Techno very slowly returned his axe to it's place on his belt and stepped forward- “Let Phil go first, then you can do whatever you want to me, Dream”- Ranboo let his rage blind him.

He let out a warped shriek as his body jolted, his enderman half surging forward. His body wasn't designed for the soul-shattering experience of teleporting, but he couldn't find it within himself to care as his atoms were torn apart and put back together. His feet his the ground between Dream and Technoblade.

He was angrier than anyone had ever seen him. Purple particles dispersed from around his eyes and pooled in his palms, flickering between his fingers as he clenched and released his hands rapidly. His upper lip curled to show pointed teeth and a forked tongue.

Dream had the audacity to chuckle. His mistake, really.

“Ranboo, don't you have better things to do? Like forgetting everything that ever mattered-”

Ranboo cut him off with a distorted snarl, half enderman-noise, half human growl. Dream paused.

He couldn't find the words to express the amount of _fury_ coursing through his veins, so he remained silent for a painful moment.

“You fucked up, green boy” Ranboo finally spat. Dream's body language finally gave a hint of hesitance. That was all Ranboo needed.

He moved in a blur of purple smoke and red-hot fury. Before he could properly register what was happening, he and Dream were inside the prison. Dream's hands wrapped around his throat and he responded by slashing his sharp tail across his knees.

Dream retaliated by slamming the heel of his hand against Ranboo's face, most likely doing a number on his nose as Ranboo jerked back a step and brought his knee up to hit him where it counted. Dream, despite all his well-practiced self control, let out a sharp hiss.

They broke apart, each with their back to the obsidian walls and breathing heavily. Ranboo had never been good at controling his teleportation, so he wasn't _surprised_ per say that they had ended up inside the prison. It had been what he was thinking about, after all.

At some point in their scuffle, both of them had been disarmed. Dream's mask was cracking in a thin line, and Ranboo felt blood run down his arm from the shoulder to the elbow.

He felt a spark in his chest, right above the ball of untapped rage that rested in his stomach. _Don't. Mess. With. My. Family._

In a flash of red and purple particles, a blur of motion that left Ranboo disoriented and Dream's mask clattering to the ground in a cloud of smoke, he stumbled to his knees.

Ignoring the new rips on his suit pants- that was really the least of his concerns right now- he spun and started to rise, expecting an axe at his throat. Instead, he saw a heap of fallen armor, tools, and other various items on the ground.

_**He's dead.** _

For a long moment, the obsidian walls of Pandora's Vault held nothing but the heavy breathing of a worn-out child. Then, in a single moment, victorious whoops rang through the walls as Ranboo launched himself into the air and punched at the sky.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the dense walls, Techno guided Phil to Carl's saddle, boosting his eldest friend and helping him gather the reins. Sam and Sapnap had backed off as soon as Ranboo teleported himself and Dream to god-knows-where, allowing the two men to get away.

His communicator gave a light buzz and he dug it out of his pocket, peering faintly at the screen.

_Dream was slain by Ranboo using [Teleportation]_

Huh.

It started buzzing faster, and he pocketed it again. That would be chat going crazy about the death, and he didn't need to worry about that. He needed to get Phil home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... y e a h
> 
> Incase I wasn't clear enough: Ranboo teleported inside of Dream. You can figure out the rest.
> 
> Also the start of this chapter is weak but I couldn't really figure out a good transition so this is what you get


	3. 3. Recovery pog!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RECOVERY POG! aka I can't write hurt/no comfort so I gave them a little bit of cozy. as a treat.

Techno pressed a warm potion into Phil's hand, murmuring “Health” and stepped away. Phil drank the potion carefully as Techno stepped outside to check on Carl.

In the two-ish hours since the fight, there had been no sign of Ranboo or Dream. They'd- they being Puffy, Jack and Sam- checked around spawn and finally concluded that Dream had been on his last life, but nothing explained the lack of the enderchild. He hadn't died, according to chat, so where was he?

It was while Techno was soothing Carl, rubbing behind his ears and holding an apple in his outstretch palm, that he finally returned, stumbling through the snow with his ears pinned flat.

Carl raised his head, letting out the loudest noise Techno had ever heard from his horse when he spotted the teen.

Ranboo and Techno met in the middle, Techno quickly slinging the boys arm over his own shoulders to guide him home. Ranboo kept his head down, blood and snot running from his nose and scorching teartracks evident under his eyes.

Phil looked up from the chest where he sat as they staggered inside, and Techno called out “Me and Ranboo” to calm him. He sat Ranboo on the chest next to Phil and dug through his messy chests for another health pot.

“I- I killed him..” Ranboo mumbled, staring down at his hands, gloves long gone.

“You did the right thing, mate.” Phil breathed, biting his lip.

“But- I... I killed him! He's gone, and it's my fault...”

“Do you wanna know a secret, Ranboo?” Techno cut in, pressing the pink potion into Ranboo's hand and not waiting for an answer. “I'm the only other person who's taken a canon life from Dream. He was on two. Now he's just... gonna have to tread a little lighter.”

Ranboo looked relieved, to Techno's surprise. Then again, this was a teenager trying to find his footing in a war-torn world, trying not to choose sides who had just _**killed god.**_ A little bit of shock was justified.

Techno patted his knee awkwardly. “How about you two get some rest and I can handle the other stuff, for now? Ranboo, you need anything?”

“My pets...”

“I'll take care of 'em. We have a spare bed upstairs, c'mon.”

He took Phil's elbow, the elder leaning into the touch and following him clumsily up the ladder to the bedrooms. Ranboo followed.

Ranboo woke up surrounded by warm white walls, with Jjjjjjjjeffery and Enderchest curled on either side of him and Ranbun huddled up next to his feet. He yawned, stretching his jaw and flicking his forked tongue, as his brain booted up.

_You killed Dream. He deserved it, but he's dead now. Because of you. Because you couldn't control yourself- because you **sided** with Techno and Phil and now you're here-_

Footsteps pulled him out of his head, and Techno sat awkwardly on the side of his bed, carefully avoiding sitting on any of the animals. “You okay?”

“I've been better.”

_Dream is dead because you chose a side. What did you say about choosing sides? You can't choose sides because now there's blood on your hands and it's all your fault-_

“Deep breaths.”

Ranboo copied his breathing for a moment.

“That happens sometimes when you do something shockin', the voices get all noisy and it takes a while to calm 'em down. You'll be okay, Ranboo.”

“What are your voices saying?”

_Ranbrother_

_Protect him with your life_

_Technoprotect_

_Ranbrother!!_

_/rainbowchat_

_Don't let slimy green man touch him_

_/RANBOOchat_

“They like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> I wrote this in two days while boppin to lemon demon and my self doubt kicked in halfway through posting it so please be nice to me in the comment

**Author's Note:**

> bro I was straight up boppin' to eighth wonder by lemon demon when I wrote this
> 
> God is about to get his ass kicked


End file.
